Amour Refoulé
by Hermione-xx-Draco
Summary: OS - Hermione reçoit la visite inatendue de Drago... Son fils découvre qui est son véritable père... - Post Poudlard -


Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà sombre et il n'était que 17 heures. Elle laissa son regard passer le long de la rue bordant sa petite maison. Certains lampadaires clignotaient, d'autres étaient complètement cassés. La seule lumière intacte était celle à hauteur du porche de la maison voisine. Ce fut grâce à cette lumière que la jeune femme put _Le_ percevoir. _Lui_.

Personne n'osait s'aventurer dans le noir en cette période. Voldemort avait reprit son sport favori : tuer des 'sangs-de-bourbe' comme il les appelle. Les seules personnes qui osaient encore sortir après le couché du soleil étaient des mangemorts, ou leurs fils. Il fallait en conclure que _Lui_ aussi était mangemort car même les moldus restaient à l'intérieur après le crépuscule.

_- Maman ?_

La voix de Mathéo résonnait dans la petite maison. Sa mère se tournait de la fenêtre et se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre de son fils. Il était assis par terre et regardait ses Légo's éparpillés dans la chambre.

_- Qu'y a-t-il, Mathéo ?_

_- Est-ce que je verrai un jour papa ?_

Hermione regarda son fils. Son père… Cet homme était un mystère pour le petit brun. Au plus grand bonheur de sa mère, Mathéo lui ressemblait beaucoup et seul les yeux gris pouvaient trahir l'identité de son père. Mais qui aurait cette folle idée de penser qu'_Il_ est son père ? Après tout, Mathéo était une erreur… Ils se détestaient et pour une raison que la jeune femme ignorait encore toujours, ils avaient fini ensemble dans un même lit. Il n'a suffit que d'une fois pour que Mathéo soit son fils.

_- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas parler de lui ! grogna Hermione._

_- Mais maman… Tout le monde à l'école._

_- Mathéo ! l'interrompit sa mère. S'il te plaît mon chéri, arrête !_

Le petit regardait son aînée d'un air boudeur mais ne riposta pas. Il porta son attention à nouveau vers ses jouets tandis que sa mère sortit de sa chambre, regagnant la sienne.

À nouveau elle porta son attention vers la ruelle. La personne qui s'était tenue à quelques mètres de chez ses voisins avait disparu. Hermione sentit l'angoisse naître au creux de son ventre. Elle entendit la sonnette en bas. D'un geste rapide elle pris sa baguette déposée sur sa table de nuit, la glissa dans sa poche arrière et descendis les escaliers. La jeune femme souleva le petit loquet permettant d'identifier la personne et se pétrifia en reconnaissant la personne.

_- Hermione, ouvre ! cria l'homme derrière la porte. Je sais que tu es là !_

_- La jeune femme agrippa sa baguette et ouvra délicatement la porte de sa main libre._

_- Malefoy, que fais-tu ici !_

L'homme ne répondit pas mais s'invita à l'intérieur de la maison de son ancienne ennemie.

_- Surtout, fait comme chez toi ! dit-elle énervée par le comportement du blond._

_- C'est ce que je comptais faire !_

Hermione retenait de justesse une crise de colère.

_- Après tout, si tu peux te payer cette maison c'est en partie grâce à moi !_

Elle ne répondit rien, devant avouer que c'était vrai. Seulement, ça faisait 4 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. La seule chose qu'y la liait encore à cet homme était l'argent qu'il versait chaque mois sur son compte.

Hermione suivit Draco Malefoy à l'intérieur du salon. Il s'assit sans un mot dans le fauteuil.

_- Ou est Mathéo ? demanda-t-il._

_- En haut, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il descende ! répondit Hermione du tac au tac._

_- J'ai le droit de le voir, non ?_

_- Je crois qu'on en a déjà assez parlé il y a 4 ans ! Je reste sur ma position !_

_- Par ce que tu crois réellement que je suis un mangemort ! s'énerva l'homme. Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que cet homme m'énerve ! Je déteste autant Voldemort et tout ce qu'y s'y rapporte que toi !_

Draco se tut en voyant Mathéo dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_- Je crois que **TON **fils est là !_

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son fils âgée d'à peine 6 ans.

_- Que fais-tu ici ? s'énerva Hermione contre son fils._

_- J'entendais quelqu'un et… je croyais que c'était Parrain…_

_- Non, ce n'est pas Parrain Harry ! Maintenant, s'il te plaît, retourne dans ta chambre !_

Le garçon allait obéire mais il s'arrêta en entendant Draco dire.

_- Salut Mathéo !_

_Vous me connaissez ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ce mystérieux homme._

_- Oui… Mais je suppose que ta maman ne t'a pas parlé de moi…_

La concernée regarda Draco d'un air noir, le suppliant en même temps de ne pas dire un mot de plus.

_- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Mathéo en s'approchant du blond._

_- Mathéo, remonte ! dit sa mère._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda le petit._

_- Draco Malefoy… répondit-il. Je suis ton père…_

Hermione se retenait d'hurler. Elle savait que le rêve le plus chère de son fils était de rencontrer son père, seulement elle refusait qu'il le rencontre. Draco Malefoy était à ses yeux encore toujours un mangemort même s'il prétendait ne pas l'être et qu'il ne portait pas la Marque. Après tout, il se permettait encore de sortir quand il faisait noir ces derniers temps. Ça faisait un mois qu'il restait tous les soirs pour observer la petite maison !

_- Vous êtes mon papa ? demanda le petit intrigué._

_- Oui. Je sais que ta maman ne voulait pas te le dire mais ça à assez duré, non ? Tu dois souffrire de ne pas connaître ton papa !_

_- Vous…_

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du petit brun. Il se rua vers l'homme blond et sauta dans ses bras.

Hermione sentant la situation déraper se racla la gorge.

_- Malefoy, ça à assez durer ! Sort d'ici !_

_- Non ! J'ai autant le droit de voir Mathéo que toi ! Je te paye une pension alimentaire tous les mois et tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas assez !_

_- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais tu ne peux pas t'introduire du jour au lendemain dans notre vie ! Ca fait 4 ans qu'on ne c'est plus vu !_

D'un simple regard de la part de sa mère, Mathéo comprit qu'il devait déguerpir. Il se défit donc de l'étreinte avec son tout récent père et montait les escaliers en vitesse pour ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_- Ecoute Hermione, je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais bien entendu mais je tiens à mon fils !_

_- Tu ne le connais pas ! Comment peux-tu tenir à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas !_

_- C'est mon fils ! Même si tu m'a empêché de le voir durant tant d'années ne crois pas que je m'en fou de lui ! Je connais assez de lui pour pouvoir parler de lui comme mon fils !_

_- Ah oui ? et quel est sa couleur préférée ?_

_- Le vert._

_- Sa saison préférée._

_- L'hiver, moments des batailles de boules de neiges et des bonhommes de neiges !_

_- Dans quel maison veut-il être une fois à Poudlard ?_

_- Gryffondor, mais s'il atterrit à Serpentard ça ne le déragerait pas, à ta plus grande déception !_

_- Sa date d'anniversaire ?_

_- 6 juin._

_- Le cadeau qu'il a reçu de sa grand-mère l'année passée pour son anniversaire?_

_- Il n'en a pas reçu, elle est décédée deux jours plus tôt._

Hermione ne savait plus quoi demander exactement. Elle ignorait que cet homme en savait autant sur leur fils.

_- Comment sais-tu autant ? demandait-elle._

_- J'ai des relations…_

_- Tu es encore en contact avec Ginny ?_

Il arborait un sourire. Hermione, elle, fut légèrement déçue. Ginny lui avait toujours prétendu ne plus côtoyer Malefoy, même si elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le Serpentard à la fin de leur 7ièmme année.

En dépit, Hermione se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avoisinant celui ou s'était assit Draco. Après un moment de silence Draco le rompit.

_- J'ai toujours regretté ce qu'il s'est passé._

_- De m'avoir jeté comme tu l'as fait ?_

_- Oui… Je m'en veut terriblement de t'avoir fait ça. Je n'étais qu'un gros con avant._

_- Ah, par ce que tu as changé ? dit Hermione d'un ton ironique._

_- Oui ! Ecoute, je ne le supportais plus de te voir entiché de Weasley. Je rêvais constamment de toi la nuit et… je croyais qu'en couchant avec toi mes rêves passeraient._

_- Tu étais réellement aussi con avant ?_

Draco lança un regard noir vers l'ancienne Gryffondor.

_- Excuse-moi, je suis un mec !_

_- Et ça excuse qu'après avoir baisé un coup tu m'as lâché comme ça._

_- Je t'ai dit que je suis désolé ! J'étais trop con que pour me rendre compte que c'était purement de l'attirance que j'avais envers toi. Je t'aimais mais je croyais que tu étais simplement un bon coup._

_- Eh bien, je crains qu'il est trop tard ! Ma vie est foutue en l'air ! Ron m'en veut de l'avoir trompé et quasiment aucun homme ne veut d'une femme avec un enfant de six ans !_

_- Moi je veux bien !_

_- Désolé, il est trop tard ! Tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi durant tout ce temps, ne vient pas me faire des avances à présent !_

Hermione allait se relever mais Draco la tenait par le poignet et la tournait vers lui. Lui aussi s'était levé. Hermione put ainsi remarquer qu'il avait pris encore quelques centimètres depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois. Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle, avait encore un torse magnifiquement musclé grâce au Quiddtich qu'il devait certainement encore pratiquer.

_- Si je n'en avais rien à foutre de toi, crois-tu réellement que je te verserais encore 1000 galions par mois hors que la loi n'oblige qu'à en verser 200 ?_

Hermione ne répondit rien. Le parfum de Draco vint s'insinuer dans son nez, l'hypnotisant tout comme dans le temps.

_- Je t'ai toujours aimé, hermione. Seulement, je me voilais la face !_

Le blondinet se pencha vers Hermione et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione et leurs langues commençaient à se caresser, à danser ensembles.

Seulement, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mathéo.

_- Je… bégayait le petit. Je ne vous entendais plus alors… Je croyais que Papa était parti…_

_- Non, il n'est pas partit… répondit Hermione. Et je ne crois pas qu'il repartira d'aussi tôt…_


End file.
